draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Siwang (ShadedPhantom99)
Siwang Aito is ShadedPhantom99's Draconis Alma of Death. Appearance Siwang Aito is a well toned man that stands at 6'1. He is often seen in a paisley suit with purple lining and decorative pattern along the collar and sidings. There are no patterns on his black trousers, leaving him to be dressed rather ornately among the more casually dressed occupants of Hono manor. A small black chain necklace adorns his neck, bearing the Draconic Symbol of Orainak in its set. Siwang is not an evil man, in fact he often looks to be sad or in distress. As though a memory, or perhaps a lack of memories, is troubling his mind. Personality Siwang Aito has every reason to simply give up on the want to live. His crown of life has been adorned with gems of death and grief. His childhood was stolen from him, starting with the death of his mother. His grief's are innumerable, unfathomable... yet he still remains true to those he holds value over. Siwang's loyalty, should it be earned, is unwavering. He is a man who would die to protect his friends, despite his often sad and depressed tone. In the rare occasion he is in a battle, Siwang turns his emotion against his opponent: Using verbal jars and banter to invoke them to make the first move. This is out of Siwang's normally quiet character. Currently Siwang is under the influence of another individual, making his mind and character distorted and impossible to predict. History Siwang's mother died at his childbirth, leaving him in the hands of his father, a simple farmer. He grew up to the age of 6 on the farm, when one night he'd been out tending to the cattle, when he heard screams from his house. Rushing in, no one was downstairs, so he looked around and ran upstairs, catching a glimpse of a shadow breaking his glass window and rushing to the mountains. He looked down upon the dead body of his father, and something snapped inside him. He was overcome with rage, and grabbed his family's sword, setting in chase of the shadow. Chasing him all the way to the mountains, the shadow turned, and confronted him. It was his uncle. His uncle had always been jealous of his father. His money, and how he got his wife, the woman he loved. His uncle charged at him, and in the heat of the moment, Siwang threw his blade at his uncle, and it pierced his chest. Killing him. Questions rushed through Siwangs head, as he stared down at his uncles lifeless body. Then shock ran through him, as a roar echoed in the sky. A large black and red dragon landed infront of him. It was the Dragon God of Death. Orainak. Speaking to Siwang, he took him in and pumped Dragon Blood into him. Making him a Draconis Alma. He lived in safety, training in the heavens with his father until Zane, one of the Dragon Gods attacked. He overpowered all the Gods, and the Dragons had to flee, scattering their children across the world. Siwang found himself in Kritana, wandering hopelessly until he was approached by a feisty red-headed boy named Aero. Siwang engaged him in battle as he didn't trust anyone. Siwang was overpowered and beaten, the boy Aero began to talk to him, explaining himself. Siwang ended up shocked, realising Aero was one of his kin. A Draconis Alma. Siwang became friends with Aero, and kept close to him at all times. He thought him as his best friend, and over the years through him he gained other friends, and met new Draconis Alma who he befriended. (In a future story, Siwang travels with Aero for 10 years in search of his parents.) Siwang recently met a girl, Lucia. He instantly fell in love with her. He liked how mysterious she was. It turned out she was just bad at being sociable and didn't really understand much. But, she was insanely clever. Just not to being sociable. After he got somewhere with Lucia and explained to her about relationships, and managed to get into one with her, she developed Mort Syndrome. She lived in pain for a year, and Siwangs Draconis friend Dimitri managed to extend her lifetime for 3 months. But it wasn't enough. It caught up on her, and she began to die. In the end, Siwang had to tap into her soul force and remove all the Mort Syndrome from her. He began to die instantly. Getting to the soul tree, he was crying. He didn't know how much pain she was in, but how tough she was being, and he cared for souls a lot. Yet he still had to do this. He placed his hand on the Soul Tree, transferring the disease into the dead souls, they faded from existance. Siwang continued into the war with Zane with all the other Draconis Alma. Prevailing, they all realised that Zane wasn't the main threat, an evil being named Dratan was. He was insanely powerful. But Zane banished Siwang to a land between voids. He was changed into energy, and desperately fought back against the energy fighting him. Tearing away his own energy, when a light appeared, Aero's arm reached through voids and grabbed him, pulling him into a void that wasn't the land of Kritana. They fought demons they didn't even know what existed, and eventually made it back. Siwang decided he wanted to have a child with Lucia, and they gave birth to a little girl. They have no idea what they're going to call her yet. Category:Character Category:Draconis Alma